Encounter 1: Experience
by Carapheonix
Summary: [Encounter 1] He watched him unable to speak past experiences holding his tongue. But that will soon change. Oh yes... yes it would. BryRei


Summary: (Encounter- #1) He watched him unable to speak; past experiences holding his tongue. But that will soon change. Oh yes... yes it would. Bry/Rei

**_I dedicate this to Dev._**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!_**

Note: I've started a C2 based on all Rei, Tala, Bryan, and Kai pairings, so if it's Bry/Kai, Bry/Rei, or Bry/Tala, Tala/Kai, Kai/Rei, or Tala/Rei but it just started, so If you want to join and help add on to the list of stories or w/e then go ahead.

* * *

_**Experience**_

Bryan stood there. Watching him. He was fed up with watching, he wanted... he wanted... hell he didn't know much of what he wanted. But he knew he couldn't come out of the shadows.

Still his past haunted him, Kai may have been able to get over it... but he couldn't. Bryan's eyes closed, he'd been watching him since before the Finals had even started.

He'd seen the Japanese Tournament, and thought he was one to be wary about... so he started to watch his every move, thinking up counters. But then, he just had to know more; had to know how he thought, what he would do, how fast.

So he started using Satellites to track him down, studying him. He even tried looking up his past but had only found vague mentions of Drigger and Rei, and of their conquests. Nothing about where he had come from.

By the Last match of the Chinese tournament, he respected him.

Bryan remembered being on the edge of his seat, wanting Rei to win. Wanting him to come to the finals so he could see how good he TRULY was.

A grin, then a smirk had come to his face when Rei used Lee's own attack against him. Only one thought had gone through his head. '_Interesting.'_

He then even neglected to sleep every now and then, just wanting to watch him train; he picked up a few things even the abbey never taught.

His respect grew into fascination, then watching him became a hobby. He finished training early as much as possible so he could sit in his room, using the computer that was supposed to be for upgrades, to look over him.

In the American Tournament, Bryan was actually shocked by the way he was defeated. He was _**ANGRY**_ at Eddy for defeating him. That confused him, and in a way, shocked him.

He watched the match with the Majestics, but he would notice that he lost control over his eyes, and they would trail over his face, or his torso.

He then stood up in shock and proceeded to try to bash the reaction out of him.

By the time they reached Russia, Bryan had become angry with Rei for the reaction he caused every time he saw them. But it was his little obsession, seeing how hard Rei could go, seeing how he reacted to things.

When Rei walked into the Abbey gates, Bryan's whole body literally shut down. But then he saw Kai, and he turned and followed, orders, returning to his room.

He hacked into the surveillance feed and watched everything go down.

He sighed and shook his head as he recalled how Boris had ordered him so slowly destroy them both. He had used all his anger on Kai to do it.

He had imagined him as Kai, he had attacked _Kai_, yet somehow Rei kept resurfacing, making him halt or hold back when he hurt him, yet he still attacked his blade with his all.

He had kept telling him to back down, to give up. He heard his friends tell him to give up. And he had glared at Rei, who seemed not to really care, which stung, and thought, _'Why isn't he listening to his friends?'_

But he had fought him still, attacking the blade fiercely and every now and then, sending bladed wind in his direction, slowly increasing the intensity of it until it got to be where he had a hard time keeping it up. He had recognized that he was in fact, meditating to block out most of the pain.

Bryan then used his last remaining energy to free the rest of the hair, wanting to see him. He was not disappointed, though when Rei used all of his strength to attack him, he was gone.

He had stood up slowly before looking over his shoulder, to see him unconscious. His first instinct was to go over there and tell him how good he had actually done. But he kept on his mask, and walked to the others, apologizing for loosing the match.

A soft cough interrupted him; he looked up and was shocked to find himself staring into amused golden eyes.

'_Rei...'_

He felt his heart pound and his face heat slightly as he realized that he wasn't completely dressed. He allowed his eyes to wander over the tanned and muscular chest, admiring the six-pack there before moving back up to his face.

He saw Rei grin and realized that he'd been caught. He glared in return and stepped back once, not comfortable with him being so close.

"Kon."

"Kuznetsov."

"What are you doing here?"

"Why is that any of your business?"

"It's not."

"..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a walk." Bryan found himself answering.

One of Rei's eyebrows rose and he responded, "In Japan?"

"It's a nice place to visit."

"On a roof?"

Bryan looked around then thought and replied quickly, "Liked the view."

"Thanks?"

"What?" Bryan answered slowly, confused.

Rei pointed over his shoulder, at the room window that was his and Bry's eyes widened, _'shit!' _

He glared again, before rolling his eyes and walking away, crossing his arms, to stop them from trembling. He got to the roof door, hearing Rei hesitate before following him to it. He opened it and closed it behind him before just about rushing down a few flights of stairs.

Rei opened the door, just as he slowed, and looked down at him, Bryan pretended he didn't feel Rei's eyes tracing over him.

Rei's eyes narrowed, no way he was going to get away without him getting answers. He jumped over the railing and let himself fall until he was a floor above him; he grabbed the floor and swung himself in, just in time to have Bryan bump into him.

They both slid back slightly at the impact, Rei almost shivered as cold air hit him. But it was okay, it was 2 in the morning and no one was up at this hour, especially at a potentially abandoned building.

"Go home and leave me alone, Kitten!" He snapped, annoyed, though he didn't realize that he accidentally let his nickname for him out until he'd already said it.

Rei winced before he caught the last word, then he grinned.

His eyes widened slightly before he hid it once more and pushed past him, he only got one step.

"Aw, pet names... yet no goodnight kiss?" He froze, his body stiffening as Rei continued. "I noticed you were in town a few days ago. I'm hurt that you didn't say hi."

He slowly turned to see him right in front of him, barely a few inches apart. He forced himself to glare at him and was perturbed when it didn't affect him.

In fact he merely grinned before go on, "So Bryan, does birdie want a cracker?"

He forced his body into a defiant frame, his eyes narrowing. "Get near me and die Kitty-cat."

Rei lifted a hand to place a fingertip on his bottom lip. "Ouch, Naughty."

Bryan's eyes widened in shock, he sighed, closed them and shook his head. "Just go away, Kon."

Grin still on his lips Rei stepped forward, and continued to do, Bryan just about walking backwards, until Bryan's back was against the wall. His body barely touching his, his grin turned into a smirk as he saw his eyes darken.

Leaning forward to have his mouth brush against Bryan's ear he whispered, "You wanna make me?"

Bryan barely repressed a shudder as his breath coated his ear; making it tingle. The only signs of what Rei's proximity was doing to him, were his hitching and his ever darkening eyes.

Forcing himself to glare, he leaned back as much as possible. "No."

'_Not fair!'_

"Aw, I was looking forward to it."

His hand rested on Bryan's abs not surprised that he had a six-pack under the out-fit.

"But you never did answer my question. **_Does_** birdie want a cracker?"

"Shut up Kon!" Bryan Hissed, though his voice was low and raspy, and his eyes were a dark purple.

Rei grinned, happy that he wasn't dislodging his hand; which had gone from tracing soft patterns to slipping under his brown vest and white muscle shirt and slowly sliding up his stomach, causing him to shiver and partially catch a groan in his throat.

Rei leaned in even more, their bodies fully together now before he whispered against his ear.

"Make me Kuznetsov." He leaned back, stepping away from the boy, leaving no contact what so ever.

Bryan, having never been in this situation before; you can imagine, did just exactly that. He leaned forward and matched Rei's lips with his own.

For a split second Rei was shocked, but he quickly came out of it and wrapped an arm around the Russian's neck, hand locking in the hair that drove him wild.

Lips opened and tongues fought for dominance, Bryan won. Hands slipped under Bryan's shirt and Rei barely noticed that they had made it back to his room.

Bryan pushed him to the bed, following shortly after, kissing him forcefully, Rei moaned in response. His only blissful thought was:

'_Thank all the Gods and Goddesses in The Veil that Tala has a Cell phone.'

* * *

_

Boo-yah!

Hope you liked it Dev! ::winks::

By the way, the second one will be either Tala/Kenny or Tala/Daichi. It's up to you my friends; though if I get a lot of responses I may just post both versions.

_Goddess Bless,_

_**The Dark Huntress Cara **_


End file.
